


Stop the Presses

by Fuzzypurplestuff



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, M/M, Press and Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzypurplestuff/pseuds/Fuzzypurplestuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets injured on stage.  This is the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Headline News

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE do not throw things at the boys, it is dangerous and it really is only a matter of time before one of them gets hurt, so stop it!
> 
>  
> 
> A massive thank you to my beta/Britpicker [Jess](http://thisismyoneluckyprize.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [Fuzzypurplestuff](http://fuzzypurplestuff.tumblr.com/)

**HARRY STYLES INJURED DURING ONE DIRECTION CONCERT AT WEMBLEY STADIUM!**

_One Direction's Harry Styles has apparently been injured while on stage at Wembley Stadium tonight. Information is limited but social media has exploded with pictures of Styles lying crumpled on the stage apparently unconscious. Fans at the concert are claiming he was hit on the side of the head by something thrown from the crowd. There are also a few pictures of him being removed from the stage on a stretcher. We have been unable to reach a rep for One Direction, we will continue to update as information becomes available._

  


Louis couldn't stop shaking. He felt like he was going to rattle right out of his skin. All he could think about was what was happening behind those doors. He didn't even know Zayn had sat down beside him until the cup appeared in front of him. 

"Here, Lou, drink this." Zayn pressed the steaming cup of tea into his hand. "Any news yet?" 

Louis shook his head. "No, no one's come out yet." He handed the cup back to Zayn and stood. "They have to know something by now. It's been hours!" He paced around the waiting room. "They have to tell me, right? I mean, I'm his next of kin." 

"It's only been about half and hour, mate." Zayn argued gently. "C'mon, sit, you need to relax." 

"How the hell am I supposed to relax? Fuck, Zayn, he was unconscious, and bleeding!" Louis ran his hand through his already messy hair. "Who the fuck throws a boot? A fucking boot! And that stage, we all knew it was a disaster, why didn't we just go with the one from South America?" 

"I know." Zayn soothed then captured Louis' wrist as he made another pass across the room. "C'mon, sit." 

Louis dropped back into his chair just as the door opened, admitting Liam and Niall as well as their manager Will. 

Niall moved quickly across the room to his band mates. "Any news?" 

Louis just stood and went to stare out the window ignoring the question. 

"They're still examining him." Zayn answered quietly, aware that Louis was on the edge of a meltdown. 

"Has anyone called Anne?" Liam asked. Zayn looked to Louis who just shook his head. Liam moved a bit closer to the window where Louis was standing. "Do you think someone should?" 

"I wanted to wait until I knew something." Louis answered, his voice just above a whisper.

"Lou, we should call her, she was there, she must be losing it by now." Niall rubbed his shoulder gently.

"Shit, I didn't even think-" Louis whispered, searching his pockets. "My phone is in the dressing room." 

Niall handed him his mobile.

"Niall?" Anne's voice sounded panicked.

"It's me, mum."

"Louis, is he okay?" 

"I don't know." Louis cleared his throat battling the tears that threatened to fall. "They're still in with him."

"We're on our way." She apparently dropped her phone as Louis could hear them shuffling around.

Seconds later Robin's voice came over the line. "Louis?" 

"Yeah, Robin, it's me."

Robin switched to speaker. "Is he okay?" 

"I don't know. The doctors have been with him for about half an hour now, nobody's saying anything?" Louis' throat began to tighten. 

"We couldn't get to any of your people, it's crazy here." Robin explained. "We just found Don and are on our way out."

"He's going to bring you here?"

"Yes, I just need to know where you are?"

"Um I- I don't, I was in the ambulance, I- " Louis looked around the room. "Where are we?"

Niall carefully took the phone from Louis' hand. "Hello."

"Niall?" 

"Hey, Robin."

"Niall, Louis didn't seem to know which hospital you're in."

"Yeah, we're at Central Middlesex."

  


**HARRY GETS THE BOOT!**

**Harry Styles knocked out during concert!**

_One Direction front man Harry Styles has been attacked by a fan leaving him bleeding and unconscious in front of almost a hundred thousand people tonight at Wembley Stadium. While details are sketchy, it would appear the curly haired crooner was felled by footwear! Fans say the offending boot came sailing out of the crowd and hit poor Harry in the head dropping him where he stood. No word yet on his condition._

  


"Hey, you." Louis whispered when Harry's eyelids fluttered open. "You gonna stay with me this time?"

Harry blinked at him then squinted against the light. "Mmmmmng." He groaned closing both eyes again. 

"Here, I can turn the overhead lights off." Louis flipped the switch leaving only the small wall fixture to light the room. "That better?" 

Harry started to nod, but left off with another pained moan.

"Shh, babe. Just lie still." Louis smoothed Harry's fringe back from his face. "The doctor said the headache could be bad." 

Harry's lips turned up at the corners and he reached blindly for Louis' hand. "'m glad you're here." He whispered. 

Louis lifted Harry's hand and pressed his lips to the back of it. "Where else would I be?"

Harry tried clearing his throat. "Thirsty." 

Louis filled a cup with water and held the straw to Harry's lips. "Here, love, just take a bit. The doctor said your stomach might be a bit tetchy."

Harry lifted his head gingerly and sipped the water. "Thanks, Lou." He laid back down. "What happened?" 

"What do you remember?" 

Harry reached up to touch the bandage that covered the left side of his forehead and most of his left cheek. "I- we were singing- , and umm- I don't-" 

"Shhh, don't worry about it, love." Louis soothed. "The doctor said this might happen." He picked up the call button. "I'm going to get the nurse in here though."

  


**HARRY STYLES HOSPITALISED BY FAN.**

**Wembley Stadium**

_The One Direction singer has been hospitalised after a fan threw what appears to be a boot on stage. One Direction was playing the final UK show of their Where We Are Tour at a sold out WEMBLEY Stadium tonight and had only made it four songs in when Styles was hit in the side of the head by a boot thrown from the crowd. In a Sun exclusive a spokesperson for the band has told us that Styles has a concussion and required stiches but is expected to make a full recovery and will be back on stage when they begin the European leg of the tour on Friday in Stockholm. Photos taken by fans show the singer on the stage before and after being hit, and his removal from the scene by the on site medical team. Wembley management has refused to comment on the security breakdown that led to several minor injuries as people tried to leave the stadium after the incident._

  


"Mum, stop fussing, I'm going to be fine." Harry swatted his mother's hands away as she adjusted his blanket for the fifth time in as many minutes. 

"I should have been there." Anne fretted, she reached out to smooth Harry's hair but stopped when she saw the slightly exasperated smile on his face. 

"What, on stage with me? And what exactly would you have done, hmm? Jumped in front of me, used your mum super powers to deflect the thing away from me?" 

"Hush, I'm your mum, I should have been there." 

"And you're the best mum in the world." Harry squeezed her hand. "And I need you to do me a favour." 

"Anything, baby."

"Get me out of here." Harry ignored the sounds of protest from Louis. "There's nothing they can do for me here that you guys can't do at home. All I need is rest. That's what the doctor said, right, so, I will be able to rest a lot better in my own bed." 

"Babe-" Louis started to argue. 

"Just ask the doctor. Okay? Please, love, I'll sleep better in our bed with you. There's no way I'll get any rest here." Harry wheedled, batting his eyelashes and flashing his dimples. 

"You're a menace." Louis ignored the fact that Anne was hiding a grin behind her hand. 

"I love you!" 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Louis grumbled, unsuccessfully hiding his own smile. "I'll get someone."

  


**YOU GET CLOSE ENOUGH TO HARRY STYLES THAT YOU CAN THROW SOMETHING TO HIM, AND YOU CHOOSE A BOOT**

_We can understand wanting his attention, he is after all quite lovely. We can even understand throwing something at him to get that attention. But we here at Sugarscape were thinking more along the lines of, our phone numbers, maybe some intimate apparel, or even better, ourselves. Military footwear never really crossed out minds. Getting caught up in the excitement of the show is one thing but what exactly did you expect to happen when you chucked a heavy boot at his head? As lovely as he may be, we are almost positive he's only human and therefore braining him with a boot was a bit of a bad idea. Not to mention you may have incurred the wrath of Luigi. But mostly tonight we are just happy to hear that Hazzlan is expected to make a full recovery. Maybe he needs a nurse. We do have our first aid certs. ___

__

  


"Do you need anything else? There's water here, and your pills, but the doctor says you have to wait a couple of hours before you can take them. I can make you a cup of tea if you like." Louis reached for Harry's pillow and was stopped by the other man's hand on his wrist. 

"Yes, I need you to stop fussing and come to bed so we can sleep." 

Louis looked down at their hands. "I just-." He stopped his throat tightening. 

"Lou?" 

"You were just lying there. I heard Niall yell, turned around and you were just lying there, bleeding. You wouldn't wake up and there was nothing I could do- You were just-."

"Aw, love, c'mere." Harry pulled him down into his arms and held him tight, rubbing his back gently until he felt some of the tension leave Louis' body. "I'm fine. It was just a knock on the head. Give me a few days and I'll be back to normal." 

Louis snorted and raised his head, crawling up Harry's chest until they were nose to nose. "You've never been normal a single day in your life." 

"Not really feeling the love in the room." Harry grinned happy to see Louis' mood lightened. 

Louis smile softened. "I love you more than anything or anyone in this world, you know that, right?" 

Harry ran a finger down Louis' cheek before raising his head to bring their lips together in a tender kiss. "I do know that." Another kiss, this one a bit deeper and more heated than the last. "I love you too, and I'm sorry I scared you." 

Louis laid his head back down on Harry's chest snuggling in as close as he could. "Not your fault. I mean who throws a boot, a combat boot for fuck's sake."

  


**ONE DIRECTION VIDEO SHOCKER!**

_Social media has exploded after Harry Styles was injured during the One Direction concert at Wembley Stadium last night. While we are happy to report that the singer (20) has been released from hospital and is expected to make a full recovery, a video of the aftermath of the incident is creating a bit of a stir. The video, posted to Twitter shows a hushed crowd and the reactions of Style's bandmates after he was felled by a boot. Understandably Liam, Niall and Zayn were a bit panicked trying to get Harry the help he needed. However, it's Louis Tomlinson's reaction that is causing all the furor online. Louis (22) can clearly be heard begging Harry to wake up and using such endearments as love and baby and telling the fallen man that he loves him. Some fans have long suspected that the two young men had a relationship that went far beyond friendship, but those suspicions were always met with vehement denials from within the One Direction camp._

  


"Ah, fuck me!" 

"You rang?" Harry poked his head around the bathroom door the cheeky grin falling off his face when he saw Louis was on his phone. "What happened?" 

"There's video." 

"Last night?" Harry crawled back into bed and picked up the pills from his bedside table and took them with a swallow of water. 

"Yeah." 

"You can't be surprised, there were ninety thousand people there, almost all of them had phones." 

Louis took a deep breath and blew it out. "Yeah, well, when you went down, I may have panicked a bit." 

"Mhmmm." Harry snuggled close. "Babe, it's four a.m., I'm sorry I woke you but I had to wee. Now, I have the mother of all headaches, my face feels like someone set it on fire and I still have a cold. Sleep now, worry later." 

"They have me on video saying I love you." 

Harry sat up immediately, grabbing his head when a wave of dizziness hit him. "Shit." He grabbed his tablet off the bedside table. "How clear can it be, like I said, ninety thousand people?" 

"It was like the whole place went into shock after you fell. It looks like whoever filmed it was right at the barrier." 

Harry winced when he saw the boot come sailing out of the audience and hit him. He saw himself stepping back off the ramp, falling and hitting his head on the skate rail in the middle of the catwalk. The chaos immediately after he went down quickly gave way to an eerie quiet as everyone realised what had happened then all he could hear was Louis' voice, shrill with worry, ringing out, clear as a bell. "Harry! C'mon, love, wake up, look at me, show me those pretty eyes. Please babe, I need you to wake up. Harry, Hazza? C'mon love, I need you to look at me, Why isn't he waking up? C'mon, Harry please. Where the hell is the medic? Niall, where are the medical team? Harry, c'mon, baby, wake up for me, please, love, I need you to wake up! What the hell took you so long? No, I won't move, fuck off! Liam, if you don't move your hand right now I will beat you with it! Fine but I'm staying right here. Why won't he wake up? I'm coming with you. Fuck you, I don't care! Harry, love I'm right here, I'm not leaving you, I promise, I love you Harry, please wake up." The video ended as they left the stage. 

"Well, fuck me."

  


**THEY'VE BEEN LYING TO US ALL ALONG!**

_One Direction fans are in a right state after the revelation that Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles might actually be in a relationship after all. Despite four years of denials from the two singers and various members of their team, a video taken at last nights concert seems to put paid to those denials. On the video, which shows the incident that left Styles (20) hospitalised with a head injury, Tomlinson (22) can clearly be heard saying I love you to his band-mate while frantically begging him to wake up. Twitter and Tumblr exploded when the video was posted online. Many fans seemed completely blind sided by the revelation despite the fact that gay rumours have dogged the pair almost from the beginning. Accusations of lying and a sense of betrayal seem to be the most predominant reaction from those who believed the relationship to be platonic. Some in fact are still claiming the video shows nothing more than Louis being concerned for his best friend. On the other hand there was an air of celebration from those who have always thought there was more to the relationship than just a bromance. A source close to the boys tells us exclusively that Harry is furious with Louis for slipping up so badly and outing them to the world and that those closest to them are worried that them being outed might actually be what brings about the end of their relationship._

  


"Coming, Jesus Christ, hold your horses, its six am for fuck's sake!" Louis opened the door to a flustered looking Will. "Well come in then, you're letting the heat out." 

"How is he?" Will asked shedding his coat. 

"Asleep, and he's going to stay that way. Between that bug he's had, and the concussion, he's gonna need to be in bed for a couple of days." Louis crossed his arms in front of his chest, daring the other man to disagree. 

"I know, and the last thing I want to do is disturb his rest. I know you two have talked about this already, so we won't really need him for this. I need-" He was interrupted by the doorbell. "That'll be Simon." 

Louis didn't even bother to greet the head of their PR team. "I need tea." Was all he said, leaving it to the other men to follow him or not. 

The three of them huddled around the kitchen island, hot tea in hand trying to lay out a plan that would cause the least amount of damage. 

"We could always say it was a heat of the moment thing?" Will tossed out tentatively. 

Simon shook his head. "No one's going to buy that. Anyone with function above the brain stem could see and hear exactly what Louis meant. That was not a friend being concerned and overreacting. That was a man terrified for the person he's in love with." He took a sip of his tea and met Louis' eyes. "You're going to need to say something, it's going to get really ugly if we leave them to their own devices." 

Louis swallowed hard. "Harry and I agree. But we think it would be better if it was him." 

Simon was nodding even as Will asked. "What difference does it make?" 

"First of all, he's Harry." Simon smiled for the first time since his arrival. "People like him, a lot. He has a remarkably good relationship with most of the press, considering, and he would be more um-" he stumbled to a stop with a look at Louis. 

"Oh, don't spare my feelings." Louis protested. "We all know I hate the press and the feeling is mostly mutual. And that I would be much more likely to tell them to mind their own fucking business." Louis shrugged. "But, to be fair, Harry will tell them to mind their own fucking business too, he'll just do it such a way that they'll toddle off happily to comply." 

All three of them laughed. 

"Look, Lou, you two are going to need to sit down with someone-" 

"It won't be Dan." Louis stated emphatically, still holding a grudge for the way the Sun had handled Zayn's story the year before and for the fact that they seemed unable to write a story about One Direction without mentioning that he had a girlfriend. 

Simon sighed. "Fine, but who then? It has to be someone sympathetic, but they also have to be willing to ask some of the more difficult question or it'll just get worse." 

"I'm surprised we're not going with the 'say nothing and they'll forget all about it' method. I thought that was SOP around here." Harry shuffled into the room and headed for the kettle. 

Louis was on his feet before Harry took two steps. "You, are meant to be asleep." He tried to steer Harry back in the direction of the bedroom. 

Harry shook him off with a wince and dropped into a chair. "Yeah, well, I'm meant be a lot of things, but what I am, is awake, in pain, and pissed off." He turned his attention to Simon and Will. "It should be TV or radio." 

"What? No, it should absolutely be print!" Simon protested. 

Harry snorted. "Yeah, well it may be easier for you to put your spin on a print article, but our fans have been trained not to trust them." He took a sip of the tea Louis had place in front of him. "Thanks, love. They need to see us, or at least hear us. It's important that we talk to them, try to make them understand. It's important." He trailed off. 

Louis rubbed Harry's shoulders gently. "Harry's right-." 

"No, Harry's wrong, we have to-." 

"We're doing an interview." Will interrupted. "Either TV or radio." 

"Will, it has to be print." 

"Why so adamant Simon, afraid what will happen if you can't control what we say?" All three men turned to stare at Harry shocked by his uncharacteristic sneer.

"Haz-" 

"No, Lou, they deserve better. Especially the ones who have had to tolerate being called crazy or bad fans, by our surrogates on Twitter and in the press, just for believing the truth. We have to talk to the ones who are going to be devastated that we lied to them, we have to speak to the ones who are going to lash out because we're gay. They're going to be hurt and sad and so many of them are so very young. They've given us everything the least we can do is talk to them." 

"Sshh, babe, calm, you need to settle down. I'm with you on this, you know that. I just don't want you making yourself sick by getting all worked up." Louis turned to face the other two men. "I'll be right back."


	2. The Fourth Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis go public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE do not throw things at the boys, it is dangerous and it really is only a matter of time before one of them gets hurt, so stop it!
> 
>  
> 
> A massive thank you to my beta/Britpicker [Jess](http://thisismyoneluckyprize.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [Fuzzypurplestuff](http://fuzzypurplestuff.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I didn't actually write this after what happened to poor Niall in Amsterdam. I started it after Harry got hit in the face in South America and the timing was just a coincidence.

**ONE DIRECTION GAY SCANDAL! LARRY STYLINSON IS REAL!**

_Millions of girls around the world cried themselves to sleep last night after news broke that Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson from boy-band One Direction are gay and in a relationship with each other. Twitter was flooded with messages of despair after a video was posted online in which Tomlinson seemed to declare his love for Styles. It's all quite confusing to fans as Louis has been with girlfriend Eleanor Calder for almost three years. Even though he has managed to keep his relationship with the pretty student very low key, and out of the public eye, many fans have been quite taken with their love story and we can only wonder what this might mean for their relationship. Infamous Lothario Harry, who has been linked to several famous women, including Taylor Swift, Cara Delevingne and Caroline Flack just to name a few has been conspicuously quiet on the romantic front of late and we can't help wondering if his relationship with Louis is the reason why._

  


"That was the lovely Milla Gleason with Only When It's You." Nick Grimshaw took a deep breath. "In case anyone has been under a rock for the last twelve hours, there was a bit of a– thing at the One Direction concert last night. It's all anyone is talking about on my Twitter feed, and as I told you earlier I received a call from a dear friend asking me if he could come to the show this morning and have a chat about last evenings happenings." Nick smirked knowing full well who his listeners would be expecting "Say hi to all the lovely people, Louis Tomlinson." 

"Hello, everyone." Louis shot Nick a look and mouthed 'dear friend' at him. 

Nick grinned and shrugged. "It looks like you brought unexpected company, Louis. And here's me thinking it was just going to be the two of us.”

"Maybe next time, but he refused to stay at home and rest despite what the doctors, his mother and his boyfriend all wanted." 

"I- yes, well-." Nick stuttered a moment. He hadn't expected Louis to be quite so forthright. Gathering himself he continued. "Good morning, Harry Styles, how's the noggin." 

"Good morning, Nick Grimshaw, and hello everyone. My head's fine, thank you." 

Louis snorted. "And that would be why you have on your darkest sunglasses despite the fact that it's pouring down rain outside?" 

"Yes. I like them, they're new." 

"You've had them a month and you should be home in bed, resting." 

"I'm fine. All I have to do is sit here and talk to Grimmy. Stop fussing." 

"Which you could very well have done over the phone, from home, in bed. As Nick and I originally arranged." Louis argued. 

"It's more fun to come here. Besides my voice sounds funny over the phone."

"You're ridiculous." 

"The doctor said I would be fine as long as I don't over do it."

"I'm pretty sure when he let you escape from the hospital last night he was thinking you'd get more than three hours sleep." 

"You can't blame me for that." 

"But I can blame you for the fact that you are not at home in bed right now." 

"My head is fine." Harry insisted. 

"So, if Grimmy was to say, play a song and turn the sound up here in studio, you'd be good with that?" 

"You're mean." 

"I know." 

Nick held up both hands. "Alright. Now that we have established that you are in fact a middle aged married couple, is there anything else you two want to share with the group?" He grinned at the two singers, their little tiff was the perfect way to break the ice on what could be a tough conversation. 

Louis and Harry exchanged a look. "There is." Louis began. "The first thing I want to say is, I'm sorry. There have been things said that we are not- that I am not proud of, all in the name of hiding our relationship. Some I actually said, some were said on my behalf and others were just attributed to me. All were ugly and I regret every one of them." 

"So you are in fact together?"

Louis smiled softly, looking at Harry. "Yes, we are."

Nick nodded and asked the most obvious question. "Why hide in the first place?" 

Harry took a deep breath. "We wanted to make music. We wanted to make records and videos and tour. We wanted all those things and were convinced none of it would happen if people knew about us." 

"How long have you been together?" 

This was the question that had created the most discussion over tea that morning. Tell the truth, they had been hiding from the start, or continue to lie and say it was a more recent development. 

"We've been together since we were on the X-Factor." Louis answered honestly. "From the beginning we were sure that if we came out as a couple it would scuttle not only our dreams, but Liam's and Niall's and Zayn's as well." 

  


**EDITORIAL COMMENT, YES THIS IS US BEING SERIOUS**

_Normally we would have something funny to say and work in a few slightly off colour word plays. But not today. Today we have already received hundreds of emails and tweets ranging from upset to worryingly devastated from One Direction fans so we have decided to speak directly to the subject at hand._

_Today we learned that Louis and Harry have been in a romantic relationship for almost four years._

_We here at Sugarscape know this is difficult news for some fans to hear. What we want you to do is ask yourself why. If it's because you feel like they lied to you, well that's fair, they did., but as they explained there are many very good reasons why they chose to keep their relationship a secret. If it's because it takes away the fantasy you had of becoming Mrs. Harry Styles and having a litter of curly haired babies, join the club, but come on, we all knew that was never really going to happen, so what's the point in being upset about it. However, many of you seem to only be upset with the fact that this means they are gay. This is NOT a valid reason to be angry with them and frankly, some of the language you used made us sad and angry._

_No matter how Louis and Harry identify sexually, they are still the same boys we all loved before we found out. How have they changed? Is Louis less of a sassmaster? Is Harry any less charming or curly? Have their voices changed? Did they suddenly forget the words to their songs? Become less attractive? No? Hmm. So if they're still the exact same boys we all loved all along, why would anyone stop now. Things are probably going to be very difficult for them over the next few days and weeks and we need our Sugarscapers to help us send the message that we know they're still just Luigi and Hario and we still love and support them and are happy for them._

  


"Harry! Harry! Over here! Louis, this way!" 

The flashes were nearly blinding to Louis, he could only imagine how they felt to Harry even with the sunglasses. He threw a hand up when one of the paps stepped in front of him. Alberto and Paul were doing their best but it was a feeding frenzy.

"Harry? Did you fuck Nick Grimshaw?" One of them asked crudely, earning himself a good look at Alberto's broad shoulders. 

"Who tops? Have you fucked any of the other boys? Did you share Eleanor?" Louis turned to glare at the yappy photog.

The photographer grinned as he snapped a picture of Louis' death glare. They'd know the vultures would descend as soon as the went on the air, but this was even more than they had anticipated. Louis reached behind him looking for Harry and felt him grab his hand. The paps went nuts. One stepped right in front of Louis and refused to get out of the way until Paul stepped in.

"Always knew you were a fucking poof, Tomlinson." 

Louis felt Harry wrench his hand free and by the time he turned around Harry had the mouthy pap pressed against a parked car.

"What did you call him." Harry hissed as everyone crowded around trying to get the best shot of the famously accommodating and easy going Harry Styles getting violent with a photographer.

"Harry, no!" Louis grabbed his arm.

"Yeah, Harry. Listen to your bum bu–" the voice cut off with a choking sound. 

Louis was beginning to panic when Alberto lifted Harry bodily away from the now gagging pap at the same time Paul grabbed Louis and forcefully dragged him to the car.

The flashes continued as the pulled into to traffic and Harry sagged against Louis. "I am so fucking sorry." He sighed into Louis' chest.

"What the hell are you sorry for? Other than over exerting yourself against doctors orders?" Louis ran his hand through the soft curls at the back of Harry's head avoiding the bandaged area near his face.

Harry straightened so he could look at Louis. "I hate getting pissed like that. They aren't worth it. I hate that I let their crap get to me. I know better."

"Aw, love, everyone has their breaking point. Even you. They were way over the line." 

"Shoulda knocked his fucking lights out." Alberto grumbled from the front seat.

Paul snorted. "And wouldn't that have been a wonderful shot for the tabs."

"Mighta been worth it." Louis snickered. 

Harry shot him a look. "I hate losing my temper, especially with those bottom feeders."

"Shhh, love I know. No ones going to blame you though."

"I blame me. I shouldn't let them get to me like that."

Louis leaned in so his lips brushed Harry's ear. "Was kinda sexy, you getting all he-man defending my honour."

"There really is very little that doesn't turn you on is there?" Harry whispered back nuzzling Louis' cheek.

"About you? Can't think of a single thing."

"Alright, you two." Paul barked.

"But he's injured and it's been a really bad day!"

"Nowhere in the accord does it make concessions for injuries or bad days. We are ten minutes from home, you can keep your hands to yourselves for ten minutes."

"Berto! Paul's being mean!"

"Louis! Paul signs my checks!" And just like that the tension was eased as all four men laughed together.

"The other boys, Will and Simon are going to be at your place at around five. Do you want us to run for food?" Paul asked as the pulled into the gated community where Louis and Harry lived.

"No, we'll go." Harry answered.

"Harry–"

"No, Paul, I've never allowed myself to be made a prisoner and I'm not going to start now." Harry's voice was very firm. "I'll concede to having you or one of the guys with me for now. But I'm not going to hole up in the house and hide."

"Funny, that was pretty much my plan exactly."

"There's a reason I like you best, Louis." Paul nodded his head at Harry. "You don't have to prove anything to those pricks."

"I'm not proving anything to them. I've never let all this keep me from doing what I want to do. Now I can enjoy my life and include Louis in it." He turned to catch Louis' eye. "Do you know how long I've wanted to something as ridiculously simple as get take away with him? Go to the shops, grab a coffee? All things I could do with every other person in my life, except the one who is most important to me. Nope, you guys may be working over time until something else shiny attracts their attention, but I refuse to change my life because of those fucking parasites." 

  


**TAYLOR SWIFT: I WAS LIED TO!**

**America's ‘Sweetheart' claims she was duped. **  
****

_One of the consequences of Harry Style and Louis Tomlinson coming out as a couple is that all the women they have been linked to are in the spotlight with them. Tomlinson himself admitted that long time girlfriend Eleanor Calder was a beard, hired to help project a heterosexual image to their millions of young fans. But what of the many ladies of Harry Styles? Kendall Jenner already issued a statement saying she was fully aware that their relationship was publicity based right from the beginning. "I found out about him and Louis right away. Harry was really sweet. We hung out a few times and let the press do the rest. It certainly didn't hurt my career." Caroline Flack, probably Styles' most controversial liaison, she was thirty-two, he was seventeen, has told us that she too was aware that is was purely publicity. "Harry is one of the loveliest people I know, and a good friend, as is Louis, I was more than happy to help them." Several other women Styles has been linked to have also admitted they did nothing more than hang out with the young star for the benefit of the cameras._

_One person who has claimed to have been kept in the dark however, is Taylor Swift. Swift issued a statement saying she feels like she was made a fool. She is claiming that she had no idea Harry was gay and that if he was in a relationship with someone else while he was with her then he was in fact cheating on her. She went on to say that she was introduced to Harry by industry friends and was told he was interested in her. She claims that she wasn't interested in him in the beginning because of his reputation, but gave in once she got to know him a bit better. She insists that theirs was a real relationship and she doesn't believe there was anyone else in Harry's life at the time. The relationship only lasted about six weeks, almost every day of which was documented by professionally taken photographs. Swift also made several barbed comments on at least two awards shows, referencing her failed relationship with Harry. This is not the first time Swift was suspected of being in a relationship based more on publicity than love. There has been no comment from the One Direction camp._

_Edited 4:23 pm_

_In a rather unusual move Styles' spokesperson has commented on Swift's claims. "Ms Swift was fully aware of the nature of their relationship from its inception. It was no more than a mutually beneficial business arrangement that garnered a great deal of publicity for both artists." This is one of the only times there has ever been any official comment on Styles' love life._

  


"You really popped a pap?" Niall cackled as he took another sip of his beer. He lifted his bottle. "Cheers, I hope you made the fucker bleed."

Harry sighed. "I didn't hit him, I just shoved him against a car."

"And choked him." Louis added helpfully then grinned when Harry shot him a dirty look.

"Good man." Niall clinked bottles with Louis.

Harry buried his face in his hands. "Are any of those shots out there yet?" He asked Simon who had his head down over his laptop.

"Not yet, Not on any of the agencies anyway." Simon looked up. "It's only a matter of time, though. Those are high money pics."

"You really think anyone is going to blame you for having a go at that fuckhead after what he said?"

"Not the point, Ni.

Niall shrugged. "T'is the point though. You don't get to call people names like that. It's not right. I'm glad you stood up to him. You take way too much shit from those dickheads."

"I'da decked the prick." Zayn offered.

Liam nodded his agreement. "Popped him one."

Louis grinned. "See, love, the boys agree with me. You did nothing wrong."

Harry turned pleading eyes on Simon. "Please tell me this isn't going to be a huge thing?"

"I would love to, but I just don't know. On the one hand he was so out of line with what he said that most people will lay the blame where it belongs. On the other hand it's still a big deal because of who you are and the fact that this is the first time you've really fought back against them." Simon winced. "However, they are likely going to cut you a little bit of slack since you just came out in a pretty spectacular way."

"And they all want our first print interview." Louis concluded.

"And they want your first print interview." Simon agreed.

"It's not going to be The Sun." Zayn declared adamantly.

"Or The Mirror." Added Louis.

"Or The Mail. " Was Niall's contribution. 

"In fact no tabs at all." Harry insisted.

Simon sighed. "Who would you like to sit down with?" He shook his head in disgust when all five simultaneously shrugged . "I hate you all."

"Work your magic, Simon. This should be easy."

Simon raised an eyebrow at Louis. "Oh, really, and why is that."

"Well, think about it." The other boys exchanged looks at Louis' tone, this didn't bode well for Simon. "You've spent the last four years making sure they all told the right lies. At least now you're wanting them to tell the truth. Should be a lot easier to remember. Although you never really seem to care if they didn't all tell the same lies, as long as they were lying you were good, so maybe this will be harder."

"Louis– "

"Figure it out, Simon. We want to sit down with someone who cares about our story. Who isn't just trying to get the first shot at pops newest–"

"Please don't say it Lou." Harry begged.

"Get used to it, love, we're going to hear it a lot." Louis drew Harry into his arms.

"Yeah, well, they can all go fuck themselves." Harry pulled back from Louis and addressed the room. "We haven't done anything wrong." 

  


**DO THE PAPARAZZI GO TOO FAR?**

_We've all seen it, a celebrity surrounded by flashes as the men behind the cameras shout questions at them trying to get the perfect reaction shot. But what is it they are saying to get those reactions? When does what they say cross the line from antagonising to hate speech. This morning while leaving the BBC Radio 1 studios, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson were mobbed by cameras. This was not unexpected as the two had just been on Nick Grimshaw's morning show discussing the nature of their relationship and the video that had dragged that relationship out of the closet. So, we have two of the most successful stars on the planet who have just admitted to being in a same sex relationship and we have a pavement full of paparazzi and what happened surprised pretty much everyone who has covered One Direction for the last four years._

_Harry Styles, who is notoriously difficult to rattle and will often respond to pap provocation with a smile and a wave, shoved one of the cameramen against a car and choked him with an arm across his throat. So what made today different? Yes the last twenty-four hours have been difficult for Styles, what with the head injury that sent him to hospital and being outed to the world, but he's always withstood the pressure before. When the photographs surfaced, it was shocking to see him attack the paparazzo, the other photographers present said he and Tomlinson were aggressive as soon as they left the building, and that it was indeed Styles who escalated the situation. All of this seemed slightly out of character but as mentioned it had been an unusual day. Then the video surfaced. Once again taken by a fan it shows exactly what was said to provoke the easy going star. The paparazzo in question had immediately started shouting at the two men as the left the studio, questions about their sex lives and their relationship to each other as well as others, all things that while inappropriate are unfortunately typical for the situation. However, when that failed to get the reaction he wanted he shouted a gay slur at Tomlinson, one we will not be printing here, this is what prompted Styles' reaction._

_So, who do we blame here? The young man who finally lost his temper when someone shouted ugly, cruel, hateful, words at the man he loves, or the photographer who was willing to use hate and bigotry in order to get the shot he wanted? A shot that is essentially artificial as both Styles and Tomlinson showed very little anger or irritation with the crowd as they tried to get to their car. Making them angry made for a better photo, which means more money in the pockets of the one who takes it and the one who buys and prints it. But it's not reality. Reality was two young stars moving through a crowd of photographers and fans, holding hands and keeping their heads down until someone thought hate speech was an effective way to get the big money shot._

_We're not printing those photos. The use of slurs and other hate speech to get the front page worthy shot is not something we wish to endorse._

  


"I wanna see the way you move for me, baby." When Harry and Louis began to make their way down the now skate park free catwalk the crowd absolutely exploded. The move had always garnered a big reaction, much to the dismay of certain members of their management team, but this night was at a completely different level. They grinned at each other as they turned to head back as Liam and Zayn launched into their verse.

For the first time in almost two years they were able to enjoy each other on stage and it felt amazing and it was clear the fans where eating it up. Every time they so much as looked at each other the crowd went bonkers. When Louis fussed with Harry's hair during his What Makes You Beautiful solo, the crowd lost it, completely drowning out Harry's voice..

"THAT WAS FUCKING AMAZING!" Louis roared as he tore off his sweaty shirt backstage before their four song encore. He grabbed Harry and hauled him in for a passionate kiss.

"ACCORD!" Paul yelled from across the room.

"You can see all our hands, shut up!" Louis shouted back, with a grin as Harry dipped back down for another kiss.

"Love you." Harry laughed as Caroline shoved a fresh shirt at Louis. Then shook his head as she offered him one. 

Louis grinned as he drew on the clean shirt. "Love you too." Another smacking kiss. "LET'S DO THIS" 

  


**PARENTS BURNING ONE DIRECTION TICKETS**

**The generation gap shows itself over One Direction**

, _A group of parents in Tampa, Florida, in the U.S. have burned their children's tickets to the One Direction concert to be held in that city in October. That same group has also petitioned the Hillsborough County Administrator and the Tampa mayor's office to ban the group from playing at the county owned Raymond James Stadium. Their petitions states "that One Direction advocates and promotes a lifestyle to which we do not wish to see our children exposed." They are encouraging other parent to destroy the tickets as well, saying "If we resell the tickets that is just opening up someone else's child to this negative influence." Sandra Garner, who's thirteen year old daughter received tickets to the concert for her birthday, disagrees. "First of all, burning the tickets is just stupid, they already have your money, they don't care if no one sits in that seat. Second, what exactly is the bad influence here? One of them is engaged, another has a long term girlfriend and two of them have been in a committed relationship with each other for four years. So far as I can see the example they are setting is YAY monogamy! I'm good with that."_

Both the County Administrator and Mayor's offices issued statements saying only that the petition was denied.

_There have been several small online protests pop up since Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson were forced to admit that they have been in a relationship almost as long as they've been in One Direction. All of the protests come from parents who disapprove of same sex relationships._

_The fans however have been almost universally supportive. Even those who vehemently denied the existence of the relationship have come out in support of their idols. "I alway thought the Larry Shippers were just plain nuts. Apparently it was me who needed my eyes checked." Said one on her Tumblr blog. "They're happy, I'm happy, and they are gorgeous together." Said another, a sentiment that seems to be most prevalent. Twitter has been awash with good wishes and messages of support from within as well as from outside the One Direction fan base. Hundreds of tweets from celebrities from Elton John to David Beckham and Katy Perry to Madonna have flooded Styles' and Tomlinson's Twitter accounts. There are a few fans who see this as a complete betrayal and have vowed to never have anything to do with the group again, but they are very much in the minority as even those who hate the fact that they were lied to seem to have an understanding of why it was done._


	3. The Legitimate Press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a few changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE do not throw things at the boys, it is dangerous and it really is only a matter of time before one of them gets hurt, so stop it!
> 
>  
> 
> A massive thank you to my beta/Britpicker [Jess](http://thisismyoneluckyprize.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [Fuzzypurplestuff](http://fuzzypurplestuff.tumblr.com/)

"You're going to sit down with The Observer when you get back to London on Wednesday." 

"Works for me, I liked the piece The Guardian did on the pap thing, let me see if Lou's okay with it." Harry held his phone against his chest. "Babe?"

"Yeah?" Louis answered from across the dressing room where he was sat playing a video game with Niall. It was an hour or so until stage time for their first Copenhagen show.

"Simon set us up to talk to the Observer on Wednesday, is that okay with your Rovers meetings?"

Louis set the game controller aside and moved to where Harry was seated. "What time?"

Harry switched Simon to speaker. "What time with The Observer?" 

"That's on you guys, they want to come to the house, get a few shots of you guys at home."

"As much as I hate the idea of them in my house, I get that people seeing we're just like any other couple is a good thing." Harry conceded, then looked up at where Louis was looking through his schedule on his own phone. "What time works for you, I know you're pretty tied up on those days off?"

"I'm good in the morning. After one though, I'm booked solid." 

"Make it ten, Simon. And no pictures of the exterior."

"Done." 

"And, Simon?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"If they fuck this up, if they write anything other than what we say. I guarantee I will mean your job. If I have to buy out your contract personally, you will be gone."

"Harry–" 

"No! This is too important!" Harry's raised voice startled everyone in the room. "Not a single word, no spin, no twisting. What we say is what they print and that's it."

"They know that, Harry, it's the main reason I chose them." Simon mollified.

"They'd better." Harry hung up and looked up to find everyone staring at him. "What? I've had four years of seeing my words and image twisted and mangled to the point where I barely recognise myself, not this time." With that he got up and left the room, leaving everyone stunned silent.

Louis stood staring at the door through which Harry had exited. "I should go–"

He found Harry standing staring out into the rapidly filling stadium. "Hey?"

Harry ducked his head and turned slightly away. "Hey."

Louis moved so he as standing in front of Harry, taking care to make sure he couldn't be seen from the house. "What–" he stuttered to a stop when he saw the tears on Harry's cheeks. "What's going on, love." He reached up to brush away the tears.

Harry took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "It's just– I ‘m–, do you know how many of our fans were happy to believe we were shitty people?"

"What?" Louis' brow furrowed. "What brought this on?"

"Our fans, particularly the ones who left when they found out we're together, were happy to believe that I slept with so many women I couldn't possibly have kept track of them all. And that you were a miserable, cranky, homophobic jerk who not only hated the fans who thought we were together but most of the fans in general, oh and let's not forget how much you hated me too." He shook his head. "Simon and his band of monkeys were more than happy to make people think we were terrible human beings as long as they didn't think we were gay. How does that work?"

"Babe–"

"No! Most PR guys spend all their time putting out fires, not starting them. They work to make their clients look better than they are, not ours though. We're both good people and yet our media images are the exact opposite and I'm done with it." Harry straightened his shoulders and looked down at Louis with a determined smile. "I think it's about time we sat down with the team and talked about how we are going to be portrayed going forward."

Louis felt like he had a nasty case of whiplash from Harry's abrupt mood change, but all he did was nod and say, "I think you're right."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it's kinda fucked up the way they portray us. Our fans like us because we were five nice normal working class guys, who had a good time together making music. They loved the silly stuff we got up to and somewhere along the line we forgot that." Louis ran his hand through Harry's curls causing the younger man to lean into his touch with what sounded and awful lot like a purr. "I know we've grown up, but the fans never get to see us just being us anymore."

"Maybe a few changes are in order for the next show." Harry's smile twisted into a smirk.

Louis shrugged innocently. "And if we don't tell anyone it's going to happen, there's really not much they could so about it in front of– how many people does this place hold?"

"I think it's fiftyish."

"Not much they could do in front of fifty thousand or so people, is there?"

"Not to mention the lousy publicity them holding up your Rovers deal has brought them."

The two just grinned at each other conspiratorially. 

"We need to talk to the boys." Louis declared.

Harry nodded and grabbed his hand to drag him back to the dressing room.

  


**ONE DIRECTION TICKET SALES AFFECTED BY GAY SCANDAL?**

_According to viagogo the world's largest online ticket marketplace, tickets for One Direction's Where We Are and On the Road Again tours are their hottest commodity. Ticket sales are up an astonishing 23% since Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson went public with their relationship. "We were expecting a significant dip in sales for One Direction when we heard the news, but that hasn't happened at all. In fact we have seen one of the largest increases in our history."_

_The massive blowback many in the industry expected against the young quintet when it was revealed that Styles and Tomlinson had been in a relationship for almost four years has yet to manifest. While it is unsurprising their mostly young, female audience has stood by them, it is the way the entertainment and mainstream media have handled the story that has shocked many. There seems to be a great deal of sympathy and empathy for the two young men who at 16 and 18 were likely given no choice but than to keep their relationship secret if they wanted to have a career in music. People are also coming to realise that maybe the powers that be in the music industry have been left behind by their target markets._

 

"You do realise you still have a contract, right?" Will asked as soon as they came off stage..

Harry turned wide innocent eyes on their manager. "What?"

Will rolled his eyes and turned to Louis who didn't even bother to try looking innocent. "What the hell was that?"

"That," Louis said with a smirk. "Was us giving our fans what they wanted. That was us remembering what got us here. That was us remembering why we love doing what we do. That was us having fun performing again instead of trying to navigate that ridiculous stage."

"The cameras–"

"They did just fine, those guys are good at what they do and Mike is a great director." Louis pulled his shirt over his head and threw it in the hamper. "They loved it, Will." He waved his arm to indicate the others. "And so did we. When was the last time you saw us have that much fun on stage?"

Will scrubbed his hand over his face and sighed. "I know, but–"

"Nope, no buts." Harry interrupted. "What happened out there tonight is exactly what is going to keep happening. Our fans deserve us at our very best. We can't give them that if all we're thinking about is what mark we have to hit next. We can follow some of the choreography, but we need to work out a way for us to interact with each other. It's what made One Direction, who we are, it's what the fans love and so do we." He grabbed a bottle of water and headed out the door.

Will looked at Louis who just grinned and nodded. "Oh, by the way, let Simon know, all five of us will be at the house on Wednesday."

"The Observer was told they would get to sit down with you and Harry!" Will protested.

"And they will, but only for part of the interview. I know they need us to talk about us, but it also involves the other guys so they will also be there." Louis turned and followed Harry out of the room. 

The other three boys shared a sympathetic look with Will. "They've decided there's going to be a change around here." Zayn informed him. 

"Yeah, I get that. We should all probably have as sit down and make a few decisions."

  


**POP AND PREJUDICE**

_The music world was rocked last week, and not just by the revelation that two members of massively popular boy-band One Direction are gay and in a long term, committed relationship. What has people really talking is the fact that this revelation casts a very bright light upon how aggressively the band's management executed their closeting and went after those who might try looking behind the curtain. Harry Styles (20) and Louis Tomlinson (22) met when One Direction was formed, they fell in love and have been together in the closet for almost four years. In the closet until two weeks ago that is, when, while performing to a sold out crowd at London's Wembley Stadium, Styles was knocked out by a boot thrown from the crowd. Tomlinson reacted the way anyone would when person they loved was unconscious and bleeding in front of them. A few hours later a video of the incident surfaced online, on which he could clearly be heard telling Styles he loved him. The next day the two young men appeared briefly on BBC Radio 1 with morning show host Nick Grimshaw, admitted to their relationship and apologised to their fans for lying to them._

_One Direction was formed in 2010 on the television talent show X-Factor when Liam Payne, Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson all auditioned as solo performers. None were deemed worthy. Simon Cowell, did however see something in the five boys, who at the time ranged in age from16 to 18 and One Direction was formed. While they only finished third on the program, that was the last time they had to take a backseat to anyone. Their first single, What Makes You Beautiful, is one of the best selling pop songs of all time with an astonishing five million plus in sales. All three of their albums have debuted at number one on Billboards charts, something no other group has ever done. They have won countless awards including four Brits and performed to sold out crowds around the world._

_From the beginning there were rumours and suspicions among both fans and media, that Styles and Tomlinson's relationship went beyond friendship. At the time their people seemed content to let things be. The fans were happy discussing ‘Larry Stylinson' online and the boys even played into it a bit, flirting openly on Twitter and often in interviews. Neither ever showed any indication that they were bothered by the rumours and speculation. Then things changed. Suddenly there was talk everywhere about Harry's very busy social life. He was linked to every young starlet in England and was rumoured to have had a relationship with Caroline Flack, a television host fifteen years his senior. Meanwhile, Tomlinson was the settled one. When he parted from his hometown girlfriend mid 2011 she was quickly replaced by Eleanor Calder a university student we have now learned was paid to appear as his girlfriend._

_All this change happened around the same time they were making a move for the giant and important US market. Many acts who have had long term major success in the UK have still failed to cross the pond to the lucrative American market to anything other than tepid results. Not so One Direction, they landed on American soil with a bang and have never looked back. Not professionally or personally._

_Harry's romantic exploits continued to be highlighted, professional girlfriend, Taylor Swift, is the biggest name he has been linked to. Their time together was very brief, less than six weeks, yet they garnered more press than some national disasters. After that it was a steady stream of promotional relationships, young women who for whatever reason wanted the cache and exposure being linked to Harry Styles could bring them. Louis continued to be the perfect committed boyfriend._

_Typically if a closeted star faces rumours about their sexuality, they ignore them. Maybe make a few public appearances with an attractive someone of the opposite sex, but mostly they allow the rumour to be just that, a bit of unsubstantiated gossip. One Direction was different, they addressed the rumours, denied them quite vigorously in print and while neither Styles or Tomlinson ever addressed their sexuality on camera, they were on several occasions asked about their relationship and their denials were ambiguous at best. There were articles about how crazy the ‘Larry Stylinson' fans were. They even went to the extreme of making it appear that those rumours had destroyed the once close friendship between Styles and Tomlinson to the extent that it overrode their professionalism and affected their onstage behaviour. This had the effect of setting one part of the fan base against another, blaming those who believed the two to be a couple for the ruination of their friendship causing a great deal of hate to be exchanged and no small amount of bullying. It also sent a very ugly message, that calling someone gay was an insult so heinous it would cause him to distance himself from his best friend. It was an ugly and cruel move that caused a lot of queer fans a great deal of pain and created an atmosphere of intolerance that likely would not have existed otherwise._

_Then two weeks ago the curtain was pulled back completely. The fact that two young performers thought it was best for their careers to stay in the closet is not the least bit surprising. They are certainly not the first to make that decision. What sets their story apart however, is the aggressive way this was handled. Why was this different? Why had the team that had basically exploited their relationship in the beginning suddenly gone on the attack against it? Why turn fans against each other? Why foster an air of intolerance? Why did they continuously address it if they wanted people to stop talking about it? Why and by whom were these decisions made?_

_Their radio interview the day following the incident was basically a Mea Culpa. They shouldered the blame for much of what went on, and apologised profusely to their fans. Their reasons for the closeting were sound, worry about being able to make it in an industry and a world for that matter, in which homophobia is still an accepted prejudice. They did not however discuss the antagonistic way in which it was executed._

_We had the opportunity to sit down with Harry and Louis in their home for a frank and revealing interview and were surprised by how much they were willing to disclose about the reason decisions were made and by whom. We were later joined by the other members of One Direction to discuss how the situation had affected the band as a whole and how things are going to change moving forward._

 

"I've never slept with a football mogul before." Harry whispered he nuzzled against Louis neck his breathing slightly eratic.

"Yeah?" Louis panted, running his hand through Harry's tangled, sweaty curls. "And what did you think?"

"Astonishingly similar to sleeping with a pop superstar, a songwriter and a football player, freaky huh?"

"You do get around, don't you–." Louis ended on a squeak when Harry bit his shoulder.

Harry flipped them over dragging Louis across his chest. Instead of fighting back Louis just laid down and snuggled close. 

"Things are going to be different now." Harry said softly.

"Yeah, we can be ourselves. Act the way we want, dress the way we– well, I want." 

"Oooh, does this mean I get to see this amazing ass in chinos again?" Harry squeezed said amazing ass for emphasis.

Louis laughed and nipped Harry throat. "You'd like that would you?"

"Actually, recently, like in the last couple of weeks, I've had this thing–"

"Thing?"

"Yeah, you know kind of a- a- fantasy, maybe, it got worse after the press conference today, about my favourite football mogul, and what he might look like in a business suit." Harry waggled his eyebrows and smirked.

"You've seen me in a suit, lots of times, like, at every awards show. I usually look like an knob"

"Nah, those aren't business suits, and you don't look like a knob, just uncomfortable, but still sexy as hell"

"S'what it feels like too, uncomfortable I mean."

"Mhmm, I mean a real, proper business suit. Charcoal, with tailored trousers and a perfectly fitted jacket, a crisp white shirt and a tie." He ran a finger across Louis bottom lip. "Bright blue, to match your eyes." 

"You've put a lot of thought into this suit of yours."

"Like I said, it's kind of a thing."

"And where would I get such a suit, one of your fancy designer shops?"

"You like that Burberry coat I got you just fine. But no, we'd definitely go bespoke. I'm thinking Richard James."

"Oooh, well aren't you all. . ." Louis waved a hand around.

"Mmmm." Harry closed his eyes and ran his hand down Louis' back. "Shhh, I'm having a moment."

Louis pinched his nipple. "Hey, real live boyfriend in the room, in fact on you, if we're going to get all technical about it."

"You have no idea how hot you would look in the suit I have in mind."

"I'd look like an idiot."

Harry opened his eyes and glared up at Louis. "No, you would look gorgeous, just like you always do."

Louis dropped a kiss on the end of Harry nose. "You're good for my ego, I'll give you that."

"Mmm, sleepy."

"Great sex has that effect."

Harry opened one eye and smirked. "Great, eh?"

"You're the one who's sleepy."

Harry laughed and drew the blanket up over their naked bodies. "Been a long week."

"It's been a long month."

"But good, right?"

"I get to tell everyone Harry Styles is in love with me. Pretty sure I win." He pressed a kiss against Harry's breastbone. "I like winning."

Harry chortled. "What exactly are you winning?"

Louis lifted his head to meet Harry's eyes. "Everything." 

Harry's cheeky grin softened. "God, I love you." He cupped Louis face stroking his thumb across the smaller man's cheek. "Marry me."

Louis went completely still, the only visible movement the fluttering of the pulse in his throat.

Harry's smile widened. "You still with me, love?"

"Yes."

"Yes you're here or yes to–"

"Yes, I'll marry you." Louis interrupted. "When?"

Harry shrugged. "Soon, someday, I dunno. I just wanted you to know I intend to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I can do soon or someday." Louis snuggled back down into Harry's chest. "I like the sound of the rest of our lives thing."

  


**IT'S A GIRL FOR HARRY STYLES AND LOUIS TOMLINSON!**

_Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles welcomed their first child Jocelyn Grace Tomlinson-Styles Yesterday at the Sir Stanley Clayton ward of Queen Charlotte's and Chelsea Hospital. Little Jocelyn weighed 8lbs 4oz and is "healthy as a horse" according to new dad Louis._

_Ten years ago when Harry Styles and Louis Tomlnson first went public with their relationship, everyone was counting down the days until the pressure got to them and it all came crashing down. Not only were they still with One Direction, which at the time was the biggest band on the planet, they were also on a massive world-wide stadium tour, several dates of which would take them to countries where homosexuality was still against the law. Not exactly the easiest circumstances under which to admit you are in a same sex relationship with your band mate. However, they defied the odds, they managed to handle the ensuing media storm and three years later were married in a small ceremony at their Cheshire home. Four years after that One Direction hung up their skinny jeans after eleven years together and Styles launched his enormously successful solo career with a number one album and three chart topping singles all co-written with his husband and produced by former One Direction member Liam Payne._

_When asked why they waited so long to become fathers, the other members of One Direction all have children, the answer was simple, time. With the both of them in the band and constantly touring there just wasn't the time to be parents. "The other boys all had partners outside the band, and even when they came on the road with us, Liam Niall and Zayn didn't have much time to spend with their kids, especially not to do the day to day normal parent stuff that needs to be done. It's one of the reason we called it quits for One Direction. We never stopped. It was a constant cycle of touring, recording and promoting. It made being a good dad a lot more difficult." Louis admitted in a Rolling Stone cover interview earlier this year after their massive seven award night at the Grammy's and only weeks after they had announced they were expecting. "We're still busy, but nothing like with One Direction. Harry's done one album and it was written and recorded at home. We took a year just to write it. The tour was huge but now we're home again and will be writing for his next album. With One Direction we did an album every year and the tours to go with them writing and recording while on the road. It was never ending and definitely not conducive to being the kind of parents we want to be." When asked about the future Harry told Rolling Stone. "I'll keep recording and touring but on a much more relaxed schedule than we had with 1D. I love music and I love performing but it's so much– I don't think better is the right word, but it's different. An album every few years and then tour. As long as people want to hear me sing, I guess I'll keep doing this. I love performing, it's what I do. But being a father is something I have wanted my whole life. My family is now and will always be my priority, but I see no reason why we can't do both well and successfully if we want it bad enough."_

_Harry's publicist issued a statement asking for a bit of privacy as they take little Jocelyn home. No word on whether they'll be heading north to the Cheshire country house or staying in London for now._


End file.
